


Flamingo Falling

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-14
Updated: 2001-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped into into picking up the pieces.





	1. Flamingo Falling

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped in to picking up the pieces.  
Spoilers: Not really  
Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: This is my first post. Thanks to Stacy for reading and encouragement.

Flamingo Falling  
by JenF

CJ was sure she looked like a cartoon as she slipped, windmilled and went down on a patch of ice on the way to her car.

Josh was the first to arrive. As a matter of fact, he'd reached out, trying to grab her coat to keep her from falling. He'd missed.

"CJ, are you okay?"

"Ma'am!" A Marine guard had arrived on the scene.

"I heard a crack," Josh said. "Did you hit your  
head?"

"Ma'am, please stay still." The guard waved at another. "We're getting an ambulance now."

CJ moaned. "That's ridiculous. I don't need an ambulance." She sat up and moaned again.

"It's your head, isn't it?"

"Josh, shut up." He shot her a wounded puppy look. "Sorry, Josh. It's not my head. It's my ankle. I think I twisted it. If you and..." She waved at the Marine. "...could help me up, I'm sure I can walk it off."

"Ma'am, please, I can hear the ambulance already. We'll get you to the hospital and everything will be fine."

"CJ?" Donna was now on the scene.

Followed by Sam. "I saw through the window."

"Will the President be joining us this afternoon?" CJ asked, sarcastically. "All this because I wanted a taco and there's not a decent Mexican place that'll deliver."

"Well, she can't be too badly hurt." Sam looked at her and smiled.

"Fine, no one wants to help me up? I'll do it myself." But she couldn't really figure out how and soon the ambulance was pulling up.  


***

After being asked once again if she'd hit her head, she was put on the gurney. "I'm right behind you," Josh said. "Keys." He felt his pockets. "I can't find my keys."

Donna held them out to him. "That's why I was on my way when I saw from the door. You left them on my desk. I'll go too."

"Me too," Sam added.

"No one goes. I'm fine. I've just twisted my ankle and you're all over-reacting. I'll be back in an hour."

"CJ," Josh began.

"You can't go, Josh. You'll have to do the next  
briefing."

"I'll go," Donna said again.

"You can't go either, Donna. I'm leaving you in charge of Josh."

"Hey!" Josh yelped.

CJ continued. "It's going to take both you and Carol to make sure he doesn't do anything..." She trailed off rather than say the word `stupid.'

"I understand," Donna said, taking her task very seriously. "Come on Joshua."

Sam was still circling. "You're going, Sam. Take my car." Josh tossed him the keys. "Be careful and don't pick up any strays. Directly to the hospital and back."

"Got it, Dad," Sam said rather testily.

"No one has to go with me. I'll just take a cab back," CJ said.

"What's going on?" Leo jogged up, buttoning his coat. "Margaret said she saw an ambulance. CJ? What happened?" he demanded of the still-present Marine guard.

"Sir. She fell, Sir. We summoned an ambulance. She'll be transported to the hospital where she can receive medical attention, Sir."

"I twisted my ankle, Leo. Make them let me off this thing."

"I heard a crack," Josh said. "I thought maybe she hit her head."

"You're sure you didn't hit your head?" one of the ambulance attendants asked...again.

"I'm sure. Don't listen to him." She waved at Josh.  


"Leo?"

"I think you'd better go to the hospital," Leo said. "Josh can do the afternoon briefing."

"Yeah, okay," CJ finally agreed. "Donna and Carol will make sure he's prepared."

"Sam, why don't you go with CJ? She shouldn't be  
alone."

"Already done." Sam dangled Josh's keys.

The attendants loaded the gurney. CJ looked out at her concerned friends. "I'm fine," she called. "It's just twisted."

To be continued...

 


	2. Flamingo Falling 2

 

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: This is my first post. Thanks to Stacy for reading and encouragement.

Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped in to picking up the pieces.

*****

Flamingo Falling (Part 2)

"Ms. Cregg, it seems you have broken your ankle."

"Pardon?" CJ asked the doctor who appeared young enough to still be in junior high.

"Your ankle. You have broken it."

"It can't be broken. It's just twisted. Okay, maybe sprained. I'll take sprained," she offered.

"This is non-negotiable, Ms. Cregg. You don't get to bargain."

"I don't have time for a broken ankle...crutches...  
cast...ugh. You're sure it's not a sprain?"

He sighed and slapped the x-ray on to the light box. "Ms. Cregg, see this bone?" She nodded. "And this one here?" She nodded again. "Two hours ago those two pieces were one. Here we call that a broken ankle."

CJ laid her head back and felt like crying. "All because of a taco."

The doctor looked at her for a moment and then continued. "Well, now if you've accepted you have a broken ankle, we can move on."

"Moving on," CJ said.

"Okay, you're going to get a nifty plate and a couple of screws in there to hold you together."

"What?" she almost screamed.

"We'll set it right now and then late tonight or early tomorrow morning we'll do surgery to place a metal plate in there. We'll cast that up and move on. The cast will be on for four to five weeks. In nine months or so, we'll open you back up and retrieve our plate and screws and you can get on with things."

"What about the nine months?"

He shrugged. "For that nine months you have a reinforced ankle. It gives the bone time to mend strongly. Now, I suggest a nice shot before we set your ankle."

"Why? Is it going to hurt?"

"Oh yeah," he assured.

He was right. Even with the shot, tears still leaked out. "I need to talk to Sam. He came in with me?"

"We'll get him," the doctor said, making some notes on her chart. "We'll have you up to a room in a short while. I'm not letting you eat anything and we can operate shortly after midnight."

"Thank you doctor."

"I'll get Mr. Cregg."

He left before she could correct him.

"So, Charlie said there was some excitement in the lot?" Jed Barlet asked Leo a short while later. "An ambulance? Somebody get beaned with a rock in a snowball?"

"CJ fell," Leo answered simply.

The president looked up from his papers. "What? Is she okay?"

"Her ankle, I guess. She says it's just twisted. She's on her way to the hospital."

"And?" the president urged.

Leo finally looked up. "Josh'll do the afternoon briefing. Carol and Donna are helping him prep. I sent Sam to the hospital. He'll call when there's news."

"Sam?"

"Yes, Sam. Why not Sam? He was there."

"Sure, why not Sam?"

  


At that moment, Sam was hitting on the staffer at the ER information desk.

"Mr. Cregg?" a doctor asked.

"So, could I get your number?" Sam asked the young blond.

"Mr. Cregg?" the doctor asked again, this time a little more loudly.

The blond wrote on a slip of paper and held it out to Sam.

"Who is here with Claudia Jean Cregg?"

"Huh, oh, me," Sam said.

"Okay, Mr. Cregg, about your wife..." The blonde reached out and took her phone number back.

"She's not my wife," he told the doctor and then turned to the blonde. "She's not my wife. We work together. Someone had to come with her."

The blonde snorted and turned her back.

"She's not my wife," Sam said again.

"Finished?" the doctor asked.

Sam glanced at the blonde and sighed. "Looks like it. How's CJ?"

"She'd like to see you." The doctor led him through the door to the exam room.

"CJ?"

"Sam, my ankle is broken."

"Huh?"

"My ankle is broken," she repeated.

"Geez, I'm sorry, CJ."

"What have you got to be sorry about?"

He shrugged. "Well, I kind of laughed when you went down. I saw it from the window." He waved his arms around in close approximation of what she had looked like.

"Nice," CJ said. "You can stop any time."

"Sorry."

"Push me over to that phone." She waved at one on the wall.

"CJ..."

She reached out and snagged his necktie, pulling him down. "Just do it, Sam."

"Right away."

But by the time she got to the phone, the doctor was back with her transportation crew and she had to wait. Sam brought up the end of the parade that took her to a private room.

CJ picked up the phone and dialed Leo. She was put through to the oval office.

"CJ?" Leo asked.

"It's me," she said. "I'd like to thank you SO  
much for sending Sam." She could see him chatting up a nurse right outside her door.

"You're slurring your speech, CJ," Leo said.

"That's because they gave me a shot of something before they SET MY BROKEN ANKLE!"

Leo cringed. "CJ, I'm in the Oval Office with the president. I'm going to put you on speaker phone." He pressed the button and hung up.

"Great," she said.

"CJ?" President Bartlett asked.

"Right here, Mr. President."

"Are you okay, CJ?" he asked. Leo looked at him and shook his head.

"Just peachy, sir. As I was beginning to tell Leo, I'll now have a reason for weighing more the next time I step on a scale because I'm going to have a metal plate and several screws holding my ankle together for THE NEXT YEAR!"

Silence.

CJ broke it. "I apologize, sir. I'm not having a good day."

"I should say not. Give me your doctor's name and I'll have Abbey call him. Is there anything we can do?"

They could hear her sigh. "No, sir. I'll have surgery tonight. After midnight I think the doctor said. I'm sorry. I'm getting a little groggy."

"Let me talk to Sam," Leo said.

CJ lifted her head off the pillow and looked out the door. Sam was lightly resting one hand on the nurse's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Leo. He's busy hitting on a nurse right now."

President Bartlet shot Leo a nasty look. "I'm sending Abbey over, CJ. She'll be there within the hour. Just lay back and relax."

"Thank you, Mr. President."

Leo disconnected the call. "Go ahead and say it, Mr. President."

"I cannot believe you sent Sam..."

To be continued...

 


	3. Flamingo Falling 3

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: This is my first story. Thanks to Stacy for reading and encouragement.

Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped in to picking up the pieces.

Flamingo Falling (Part 3/?)

Exactly 40 minutes later Abbey Bartlet�and her Secret Service detail�emerged on the fourth floor. The nurse saw them coming over Sam's shoulder. He was oblivious, thinking too much about the nurse's curly, red hair.

"Sam," Abbey said.

At the sound of the First Lady's voice, Sam jumped. "Mrs. Bartlet!"

"You may leave now. Leo needs you back in the West Wing. I'll stay with CJ."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Now, Sam."

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you, Ma'am." Wisely, he didn't look back at the nurse before hurrying to the elevator.

One of the agents emerged from CJ's room and nodded at the First Lady.

She knocked lightly and went in. "CJ?"

CJ turned towards the door. "Mrs. Bartlet." She tried to raise her head off the pillow...unsuccessfully. "Aw, never mind." She dropped her head back down.

"Oooo, painkillers. They're grand, aren't they?" Abbey put her coat and purse in a chair.

"Oh yeah," CJ said. "They gave me a shot before they set my ankle. It's great."

"Let me check your chart and talk to the nurse and I'll be right back."

Abbey sat with her until they took her for surgery. She called the White House and told them not to bother coming to see CJ in the evening since she would likely sleep from the drugs. Actually, she figured by the time anyone got out of the office and got there, CJ would already be headed for surgery.

"Thanks for staying," CJ said during a period of consciousness just before she was taken to surgical prep. "You really don't need to stay through surgery, Abbey."

"Oh, Jed would like that report, wouldn't he?" Abbey laughed. "Stay with you all afternoon and then desert you when you go under the knife?" CJ moaned in response. "Oh, CJ, I'm sorry." Abbey took her hand.

"S'okay. I really wish you'd go home. It's going to be morning before I'm any good. Doctor Whatsisname said I'll come out of surgery in the middle of the night and be drugged `til morning."

"CJ..."

"I mean it. Go. Tell anyone who's there that I made you."

"CJ..."

"I want you to leave. Now."

"CJ..."

"Do I need to call the President?"

"Fine, CJ. I'll leave." She picked up her coat and purse. "I'm going to have your doctor call when surgery's over and I'll be back in the morning."

"Thanks, Abbey. One favor?"

Abbey took CJ's hand. "Sure. What?"

"Keep Sam away from here. I want my nurses concentrating on me, not him."

Abbey was laughing as she left.

  


CJ heard moaning. She came to a little more and heard it again. Once she was much closer to fully awake, she realized she was the one moaning. The very bright, digital clock read 4:47 a.m. She stopped moaning when she realized there was someone in the room. "Who?" It still sounded like a moan.

Toby put his papers aside and came to stand by the bed, looking uncomfortable. "Me."

"Whatcha' doin' `ere?" she croaked.

"For a woman who speaks for a living..." He let the sentence trail off, pushed the call button and picked up a glass of water, positioning the straw so she could take a sip. "Better?"

"Yes." Her head was quickly clearing. "Thank you. So, what are you doing here?"

"That sounded much better."

"And?"

He shrugged. "When Mrs. Bartlet returned, I was in with Leo and the President."

The nurse came in response to the call button. "So how are we feeling? Good, he gave you some water. You're probably hungry, but we'll start with some ginger ale first." They were quiet while she hurried around for a few minutes. "If you need anything, you just buzz."

"You were saying?" CJ urged.

"Mrs. Bartlet was not happy that you made her leave. The President wasn't, either."

"It's the middle of the night. I didn't want anyone else to lose sleep. Toby, it's almost 5:00 a.m. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I was working late. Got in my car about 1:00 a.m. and just sort of wound up here. You were going in to recovery, so I hung around. I'm not tired."

CJ had barely been able to keep her eyes open. "I'm exhausted."

"Drugs," Toby explained. He touched her hand quickly. "Go to sleep."

To be continued...


	4. Flamingo Falling 4

 

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: This is my first story. Thanks to Stacy for reading and encouragement.

Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped in to picking up the pieces.

  


Flamingo Falling (Part 4/?)

The next couple of days were a blur of painkillers and physical therapy. CJ was finally released on Thursday. Mrs. Bartlet had tried to convince her to come and stay at the residence, but she insisted on going back to her apartment. Mrs. Bartlet couldn't win because she had had to leave late Wednesday for a trip to tour schools in Los Angeles. And Donna had agreed to stay with CJ as long as she needed.

By Sunday evening, CJ rather had the hang of crutches, but she still tired easily. "I'm going to the office tomorrow morning," CJ told Donna.

"You're kidding." CJ's expression conveyed that she definitely was not kidding. "C'mon CJ. You can barely get from your chair to the bed."

"I am going to work."

"I'm calling Josh."

"That's the best threat you can come up with? I'm terrified."

Donna reached for the phone.

Unfortunately it worked.

CJ got up and around before Donna left, but grudgingly admitted that there was no way she could make it down the hall to the elevator, to the car and into her office.

"It'll be better once you get your cast on," Donna said.

"That's not `til Wednesday."

"Only a couple of days." Donna patted her shoulder. "There's a sandwich and pudding in the `fridge for lunch. I'll call during the day. Bye-bye."

CJ put her head back and moaned. She picked up the remote and turned on CNN, saw Josh behind the podium, immediately turned the TV off and threw the remote at the sofa. Then she moaned again.

The doorbell rang.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" She started fishing for her crutches.

She heard a key in the lock and the door opened before she was on her feet. "Just me," Toby said.

"Hey Toby." She sat back in her chair.

"I thought you were coming back today."

"And so you came to my place because?"

"I talked to Josh. He's dancing over his success."

"Ooo, that burns me. But I just can't."

"I know. He said you can't make it that far on the crutches yet. So..." He went back out the door and returned a moment later pushing a wheelchair. "Your chariot awaits."

CJ quickly�for her current state�got out of her chair. "Toby, I could kiss you. Give me five minutes."

"You've got 10." He sat down on the sofa and pointed the remote at the TV.

CJ quickly put on a large-legged pantsuit with a very long top, ran a brush through her hair and added lipstick.

"Ready," she called.

Toby clicked off the TV and went to meet her with the wheelchair. At her direction, he got her a bottle of water and her pain pills from the kitchen.

"Coat?" he asked.

"Don't bother. We won't be outside that long."

He picked up the afghan from the back of the sofa and put it around her. "Crutches, purse, afghan. Leaving." He pushed her towards the door.

"Why are you doing this?" CJ asked as they waited for the elevator.

Toby shrugged and jammed his hands in his pockets. "I don't know. I just figured you'd be going nuts. I know I would."

"Thanks Toby," she said quietly.

He turned and faced the elevator. "You're welcome."  


 

Toby carefully pushed CJ to her office, looking like the Pied Piper as he collected West Wing staffers behind him. He left CJ in Carol's capable hands and escaped from her spotlight to his office.

Leo knocked and opened Toby's door. "Toby?"

He didn't look up. "Yes, Leo."

"How's that speech for the banquet next week?"

Toby looked Leo in the eye. "Fine. And yes, I brought her in. I'll get someone to take her home in a couple of hours."

"And?"

"And what Leo?"

"Do you think that was wise?"

Toby paused. "Obviously I thought it was an insane idea, Leo. That's why I spent time renting a wheelchair and lurking outside her building, waiting for Donna to leave. Because I woke up this morning convinced that the day wouldn't be complete unless I did something stupid."

"Okay, then. As long as we both know it was a dumb idea," Leo said and exited before another sarcastic remark.

His intercom buzzed.

"Yes?"

"Leo said to tell you the President would like to see you in the Oval Office."

"Coward," he muttered.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. President?"

"Sit down, Toby." The President didn't look up. Toby concentrated on not fidgeting. No matter how long he sat in the silence, he realized that this man was the leader of the free world. He could keep Toby Ziegler waiting all day if he wanted. Finally he cleared his throat and looked up. "Toby."

"Yes, Mr. President."

"I hear CJ is in today."

"That she is, Sir."

"In a wheelchair?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you think that's wise, Toby?"

Knowing better than to give Jed Bartlet the same response he's given Leo, he looked the President in the eye. "Yes, Sir, I do."

There was another stretch of silence.

"Okay, then." He turned to the open door and yelled, "Mrs. Landingham, what's next?"

Toby rose. "Thank you, Mr. President."

"CJ? Ready to go?" It was about 2:00 p.m. when Toby stepped into her office.

CJ sighed heavily. "Oh, I think so. Let me grab my laptop."

Toby put the afghan around her shoulders again. CJ waved at everyone as they went down the corridor.

By the time Toby pulled to a stop in her underground parking, she was nearly asleep.

After returning her to her apartment, he stowed the wheelchair in the front closet. He made her lie down and carefully piled every pillow he could find under her ankle.

"Okay," he said, sitting on the coffee table. "I hope you enjoyed your outing."

"Thanks again, Toby."

"You're not going in tomorrow," he continued.

"Nope."

He opened his mouth and then closed it. He'd obviously expected an argument. "Excuse me?"

"It's good to know I'm not that predictable. Here's what I figure. Right now my ankle is throbbing and swollen�not becoming features in an ankle. I swear I can feel each screw. On Wednesday, I go to get my cast on. So tomorrow I have to be a good girl and stay here with my foot elevated. That way it won't be all swollen, causing the doctor to lecture me."

"That sounds very reasonable."

"Shocked, aren't you?"

He smiled. "Actually, yes."

"You can go, Toby. I know there's an avalanche of work waiting for you. I'll do what I can from here on my laptop." She yawned again. "Maybe after a nap."

"You're sure you'll be okay alone?"

She waved her hand. "Donna was going to ditch me for the whole day. She'll be here in a few hours. If you could just find my pain pills..."

To be continued...


	5. Flamingo Falling 5

 

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: This is my first story. Thanks to Stacy for reading and encouragement.

Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped in to picking up the pieces.

Flamingo Falling (Part 5/?)

"I'll just take a cab or use the car service," CJ insisted. It was 7:30 a.m. CJ's doctor's appointment was at 8:20, and Donna was stuck at the White House. "I'm really sorry."

"Donna, it's fine. There's no way I want Josh alone with the dairy lobby. He'll make rude comments about yogurt. If you suspect that he is even contemplating making a stupid remark, you are to kick him. I mean it Donna. Kick him hard."

"Okay CJ. Look, I'll have someone there in 20 minutes. I don't know who, but someone."

CJ hung up, praying it wouldn't be Sam.

Toby once again let himself in. "Toby's Taxi," he said, causing CJ to smile. He did, after all, have a good sense of humor. He just very rarely let it show.

"You're going to make me regret giving you that key," she said. 

"I could have used the car service," she protested while they waited in the doctor's lobby.

"This is fine, CJ," he said, making notes in his omnipresent spiral notebook.

"But I'm keeping you from doing things."

"CJ, it was me, Mrs. Bartlet or Sam." She unconsciously cringed. "Mrs. Bartlet comes complete with Secret Service. You know how they love those impromptu visits. And Sam? Well, I heard about his�behavior, shall we say?�at the hospital.

"He was just being Sam."

"Yes, and there are sometimes we just don't need that. Aren't there?"

"Ms. Cregg," the nurse called.

At the nurse's advice, CJ had worn shorts. No one had seen them because the afghan had been firmly in place when Toby'd arrived. Earlier, the palm tree print pattern had seemed a little whimsical. As she climbed onto the x-ray table, the shorts just seemed silly.

She emerged into the waiting room a while later. Toby was still bent over his notebook. He looked up and laughed out loud. The palm tree shorts, which he, of course, had not seen, were now joined by a bright pink cast. He continued to laugh until his eyes started to tear.

"If you're quite finished, we can leave."

"I'm sorry, CJ," he apologized, piling her pillows, getting her settled on her couch. "It's just...that...it's so...pink."

"Yeah."

"Were there other choices?"

"Green and white. I look awful in green."

"And white?"

"Never wear white between Labor Day and Memorial Day," she quoted her mother and then saw he was taking her seriously. "You want the truth?"

"Always." He sat down on the coffee table.

She sighed. "I thought if I got a white one, people would want to sign it."

"And you're against collecting autographs?"

"I'm not a 12-year-old boy, and I don't want to feel like I have to hang on to this thing once it's cut off. I want all evidence gone as quickly as possible."

"So you picked pink?"

"Only logical choice left."

Toby couldn't believe it hadn't occurred to her yet, but it obviously hadn't. "CJ."

"Yes, Toby."

"What's your Secret Service code name?"

She threw her head back and moaned. "I never even thought about it."

"Oh great and majestic Flamingo!" Toby started laughing again.

"That will do, Toby."

"Sorry," he snorted.

"It's not that funny."

His eyes crinkled as he tried to stop. "Yes it is. Okay." He sobered. "I'm done."

"I cannot believe I did this." Now it was her turn to laugh. "It's not like me to miss that."

"That's what makes it funny."

"The press will love this."

"Just ride it, CJ."

"Says the king of going with the flow," she laughed. "Yeah, it's my own doing. I'm glad you pointed it out. And don't tell Josh. I want to see the look on his face."

He patted her hand. "That's my girl." He abruptly stood. "I've got to get back to a luncheon meeting."

"Thanks again, Toby."

"I'll give you a call later and see how you're holding up."

To be continued...


	6. Flamingo Falling 6

 

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: This is my first story. Thanks to Stacy for reading and encouragement.

Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped in to picking up the pieces.

  


Flamingo Falling (Part 6/?)

CJ had decided to work half days. She'd called and arranged the driving service before calling the White House and informing the staff. Leo tried to talk her out of it, unsuccessfully. And then she informed them that she was throwing Donna out.

"Take her to a nice dinner tonight on me, Josh. I'll see you around 9:00 a.m. tomorrow."

Toby was standing outside the side door, clapping his gloved hands in an attempt to stay warm. The temperature had fallen overnight, along with about three inches of snow. He thought about calling to convince CJ to work from home again, but with the exception of that few hours Monday, she hadn't been to the office in over a week, so he knew it was pointless. By the time he decided he should call, she had already left.

"I tried to call you," Toby said. "I got your machine."

"I knew you wouldn't want me to come in." She sat down in her wheelchair and dismissed the driver. "I was screening."

"Claudia Jean," Josh said tossing himself onto the sofa in her office. "How are you today?"

"Josh, just because I can't win a foot race right now, doesn't mean I can't sneak up on you and soundly beat you with a crutch."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay. Gotta' say: Sharp cast. Very...colorful." He snorted.

"Josh, did you come in here just to torment me? Because if that's the case, you're succeeding."

"Of course not."

"Then are you drunk with power from having done a week's worth of briefings? I can fix that." She hoisted herself out of her chair, gave her head a moment to become accustomed to the change in altitude and started toward him.

"What? You're going to brief?"

"And what's so funny about that?"

"Four steps up to the podium, CJ. You're not exactly as graceful as..." He started laughing again. "...as a flamingo."

At that she lifted her right crutch and smacked him on the arm. Hard.

"Ouch."

"Serves you right."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

She hobbled back to her chair. "It's hard to take your apology seriously when you're laughing so hard you're crying. And I could do the four steps. Joshua! Shut up!"

He wiped his eyes. "Okay, I guess I've tormented you enough. So, what did your mom say?"

"I thought you said you'd tormented me enough."

"This is not torment. This is friendship. What did she say?"

"About?" He just looked at her. "This? Nothing. I haven't talked to her."

"She doesn't know? Hasn't she noticed my handsome face on CSPAN?"

"My mother doesn't even know what channel CSPAN is on, Josh. I may as well have run off and joined the circus."

"Your mother is very proud of you."

"She would have been much happier if I'd married a plastic surgeon and had two kids, an SUV and a house in the Hills."

"You should call your mother."

"And you should get ready for the 2:00 p.m. briefing."

On Friday, CJ decided she could at least attend the afternoon briefing. She culumped down the corridor on her crutches, then leaned on the wall next to Carol, until her assistant insisted on getting her a chair. Half way through she realized she was getting a terrible cramp in her casted leg. There was nothing to be done about it, because the chair was low and had no arms. She was trapped.

Josh bounced down the steps from the podium-�just to taunt her, she thought. "CJ?" He stopped in front of her. "You okay?"

"It's just a charlie horse." She shifted and grimaced again.

"Hey," Danny said joining them. "Nice cast, CJ. See what happens when I leave town for a couple of weeks. Are you okay?"

"Nope." She cringed again and tried to stand, failing.

"Here." Josh grabbed one arm and Danny the other, hauling her to a standing position. Donna handed CJ her crutches.

"I can carry you," Danny offered.

"Not on your life." CJ slowly started up the hallway with Josh and Danny following at her heels.

"CJ," they said in unison.

"Leave me alone." She closed her office door on them, congratulating herself for not slamming it, and dropped in to her desk chair.

She was swallowing a pain pill�her first in almost four days�when there was a knock on the door. "CJ?" Toby slowly opened the door. "You okay?"

"Fine."

"Maybe you should call it a day?"

"I'll be fine. It's just a muscle spasm or something. I've taken a pill."

"Go home."

She cringed again. "Yeah, okay."

"Again without an argument? It really must hurt."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

  


To be continued...


	7. Flamingo Falling 7

 

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: This is my first story. Thanks to Stacy for reading and encouragement.

Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped in to picking up the pieces.

Flamingo Falling (Part 7/?)

Donna insisted on staying with CJ that evening. She arrived with a hand full of nail polish bottles and whined until CJ allowed her to paint CJ's toenails the exact color of her extremely pink cast. She wasn't happy when CJ made her go home, but left nonetheless.

CJ was quiet for the most part on Saturday. She wasn't feeling the best and thought she might be coming down with a respiratory infection or the flu or something.

She fended off phone calls from her friends by recording a message telling them she was fine and to leave her alone.

She wasn't any better on Sunday. And she was getting dizzy when she walked. By the time she'd made it from her bed to the bathroom, she felt like she'd run a race.

Sunday night�late�she was lying in bed, breathing. It wasn't easy, and it was getting harder. At 2:00 a.m. she started to panic and reached for the phone. She hit a button and listened to the number dial.

"Yeah."

She breathed.

"Someone there?" He sounded sleepy.

"Toby."

"CJ? Are you okay?" Toby was instantly awake.

She breathed. "No."

"I'm on my way." She heard movement. "Should I call 911?"

"No�don't."

"CJ, I'm leaving now. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Hang up and I'll call you back from my cell." He disconnected before she could answer. She hung up, but kept the phone on her chest. She tried to sit up, but her head spun. The phone rang.

"Toby?"

"CJ, don't talk. Let me call 911."

"Don't hang�" she paused to breathe. "�up Toby."

"Don't talk," Toby said. "Just be quiet and I won't hang up."

He found the silence almost as hard to tolerate as the strained conversation.

"I'm almost there," he said. She heard a horn honk on the other end.

"Good."

"CJ, please let me hang up and call 911."

"I'm scared."

"I'm almost there." Another horn. "CJ, it'll be like two minutes." A door slammed. "I'm on my way. I'll be right there. Where are you?"

"Bedroom."

She heard her apartment door open. By the time Toby showed up in her bedroom, he was breathing almost as hard as she was. He dropped his cell phone in his pocket and sat beside her on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Can't�" Pause. "�breathe."

"You should have let me call 911. Come on." He scooped her up, carried her to the living room and deposited her in the wheelchair, then rushed to the elevator. "I took the stairs up," he explained, still breathing heavily. "I really thought I was in better shape."

CJ had to smile, but only briefly. The elevator arrived and soon she was at Toby's illegally parked car. He lifted her in to the front seat and roughly tossed the wheelchair in the trunk.

In five minutes they were at the emergency entrance.

"I feel�so silly." Pause. "Probably�the flu."

"I don't think so, Ms. Cregg," said the doctor. "Please be quiet."

"Toby?"

"He's right outside. We'll let him back in a few minutes."

"Blood pressure 90 over 50."

"Bad?" CJ asked.

"Please, Ms. Cregg. Don't speak. We'll know more in a few minutes."

They had a hard time getting an IV inserted, saying it was because her oxygen level was so low. Finally they ran it right into her inside, right wrist. They had already put her on oxygen. "We've called for a consultation, Ms. Cregg. It will be just a few minutes. And we've got to get that pretty pink polish off your toes. Would you like us to send your husband back?"

CJ wanted to ask, "What is it about emergency doctors that always make them think you've got your husband along?" but she couldn't dream of getting out that long of a sentence. She nodded, realizing she was on the verge of tears.

To be continued...


	8. Flamingo Falling 8

 

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: This is my first story. Thanks to Stacy for reading and encouragement.

Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped in to picking up the pieces.

Flamingo Falling (Part 8/?)

"CJ?" Toby hurried over. He was in blue jeans and a navy polo shirt. She tried to remember the last time she'd seen him without a tie. It had been months, at least. He looked so concerned. She held her IV-free hand out and he took it, squeezing gently. "You okay?"

"Don't�think�so."

He brushed her bangs back and gently rested a hand on her forehead. "Well you're here now. Everything will be fine," he said, hoping he sounded more convincing than he felt.

"Scared," she said, as the tears started.

"You're okay," Toby said. He rubbed her arm. "Just hang on. The doctor's coming back."

"Ms. Cregg, we believe you've had a pulmonary embolism�-a blood clot. It's likely it broke off from the surgical site and got off the bus in your lungs. This would explain your troubled breathing and lack of oxygen. We're starting you on an IV anti-coagulant." He motioned to the nurse across the bed. "We need to take you for chest x-rays now. Then we'll settle you in a room. In a few hours we'll do a lung scan and ultrasound of your leg to see if there's anything more waiting."

"I feel-�so silly." CJ said, breathing a little easier already. "Should have-�waited-�`til morning."

"Ms. Cregg, you've already waited nearly too long. It's likely you wouldn't have made it until morning."

She felt Toby's hand convulse, which was fine since hers was doing the same thing. "You'll be okay," Toby whispered. "I'm going to call Mrs. Bartlet."

"Don't leave."

"We'll be taking her to x-ray in a few minutes," the doctor said. "You can't go with her. You can make your call then. I'll be back in a second."

CJ was still crying. "Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay. He wiped away her tears. "It's okay, CJ. You're going to be fine. I promise."

"Got no right-�" Pause. "-�to make�promises. Don't know."

He raised her hand and kissed it gently. "You're going to be fine," he said deliberately. "Now just stop."

Toby picked up the phone at the nurse's station once they'd rolled CJ away. Then he did something he'd never done before. He dialed the president's direct number

"Better be good," Jed Bartlet said.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. President."

"Toby? Why are you calling me at...3:10 a.m.?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. President. I'm at GW Emergency."

The president was now fully awake. "You okay?"

"Not me, Mr. President. CJ. Evidently there were complications from surgery. Blood clots in her lungs, I think. I was hoping that the First Lady..."

"Toby?" Abbey Bartlet said. "What's this?"

"CJ, Ma'am. Blood clots in her lungs? Something about the surgery on her ankle." He ran a hand over his head, then held it in front of him and watched it shake. "I didn't get much."

"Toby, take a deep breath and hand the phone to the doctor."

He did as instructed. Once convinced that he was actually speaking to the First Lady of the United States at 3:13 a.m., the doctor was very forthcoming. He hung up the phone and turned to Toby.

"Mr. Ziegler, we'll take her right from x-ray to a private room in ICU. Please follow me."

CJ woke a short time later. Toby was sitting in a chair close to her bed, holding her outstretched hand. "Hey," she said. "You gotta�-go  
to�-work."

"I'm not going to work."

"Go sleep."

"I'm not leaving. Strict orders from the man himself."

"Be more�-comfortable-�in a tie."

He laughed. "Yes, well, last night a grabbed the first thing I found. I didn't think you'd want to wait on a tie."

"Time?"

He checked his watch. "About 7:30. Now stop talking."

"S'okay. Doesn't hurt. Just takes-�a lot of-�breath."

"Well, it hurts me," Toby said, standing.

"Sorry."

The nurse came in. "Oh good. You're awake. Transport is going to be here in a few moments to take you down for your lung scan."

"Breakfast?" she asked.

"We didn't want to disturb you. You were both asleep. After you get back we can get you something to eat." A man walked through the door. "Here's transportation now. I'm sorry sir, you can't go with her."

"Oh," Toby said.

"Sir," the nurse said. "You're going to have to let go of her hand."

He dropped it. "Of course. Look, I'll be right here."

"It's going to take a while sir. And then she'll head right over to have an ultrasound to see if there are any more clots in her leg. You should go home and get some rest."

"Yes," CJ agreed.

"I'm actually on orders from President Bartlet to stay," Toby said. The nurse gave him a `yeah-right' look.

They started wheeling CJ away. "I'll be right here when you get back."

"Go home."

"I'll be right here."

And he was. He was sitting in the chair, dozing, with a Styrofoam box on his lap.

"Hey," CJ said, waking him.

He stood quickly and almost dropped the container. "You okay?"

"As long as-�I have oxygen." She tried to smile. "Still kind of�-shaky. Box?"

"Huh?"

"Eloquent." She smiled.

He almost smiled. "One word sentences and you're picking on me."

"Not picking. Box?"

"They said you could have what you wanted. Egg white and cheddar omelet and toast." He held up the box. "There's a place just around the corner."

"Bless you."

"Well, I thought you'd be hungry and didn't know what they'd come up with."

"Starving. Gimmee."

"Very succinct." He was trying hard not to laugh.

"Can't waste."

He opened the box, set it on the tray and pushed it to her, then raised her bed. She picked up the fork and stabbed the eggs. An alarm sounded almost immediately. Toby jumped, and CJ dropped the fork.

"What happened?" he asked.

CJ's eyes were wide. A nurse entered almost immediately.

"It's okay, Ms. Cregg," she said, punching buttons on the IV machine. "It's because the IV is in your wrist there. You can't bend, or really even move, it. If you'd like we could strap it to make it more stable." CJ nodded and a tear slid down her cheek. "I'll be right back."

"CJ, don't cry," Toby said, once again wiping her tear away. "Here." He climbed up and sat down on the bed next to her. He took the fork, stabbed some eggs and fed them to her. Another tear escaped.

Toby sighed. "CJ, I'm really much too tired to deal with tears."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just don't cry."

"Hate tears."

"Yes I do."

"Me too. Girly."

"Last time I looked�-and not that I've checked under the hood, mind you�-you were a girl."

"Don't have to�act like one."

He couldn't help but smile. "I won't tell anyone if you don't."

"And I won't�-tell anyone�-you can be nice."

"They wouldn't believe you anyway."

To be continued...


	9. Flamingo Falling 9

 

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: This is my first story. Thanks to Stacy for reading and encouragement.

Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped in to picking up the pieces.

  


Flamingo Falling (Part 9/?)

Toby was sitting in the chair, reading CJ selections from the Washington Post when Josh and Sam showed up.

"I thought we might have a problem because we're not family," Sam said.

"I told him it's all in how you walk," Josh said. "We walked like we belong here. No problem." Then he turned to CJ and quieted his voice. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Better," CJ said.

"Really?" Sam asked. "Because you look really pale."

"Which is a better tint than the blue she was turning when we got here," Toby said and patted her hand. "Why don't Sam and I take a walk so you can talk with Josh?"

Toby knew the two friends needed a moment alone. And it was likely CJ would cry again. He didn't know how much more of that he could take.

"Sam, do me a favor and just don't say anything when we get back to the room."

"But she did look pale, Toby."

"It's a good thing you write speeches and not sitcoms. You have no sense of timing," Toby rubbed his eyes. "She almost died last night, Sam."

"Leo didn't tell us that," Sam said quietly.

"Mrs. Barlet talked to the doctor last night. I assume she didn't want to worry the President. It is very serious and I will not have her upset. There will be no talk of work. And for God's sake, everybody keep Josh under control at the briefings."

"He's actually gotten pretty good at them," Sam said.

"I know, Sam." He looked at the younger man. "I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm just tired."

"And worried."

"And worried," he agreed. They'd walked one lap of the floor. "Let's get back in there. She's still not breathing that well and I don't want..." He stopped speaking when he opened the door and saw CJ in tears, breathing worse than she had since they'd rolled in. He dove back out into the hallway. "Nurse! Nurse!"

She came running and pushed through the door. "Everybody out!" she yelled at them.

"CJ, I need you to slow down your breathing. You're going to hyperventilate. Next breath you take, hold it while I count to five."

Toby closed the door after them.

Toby grabbed Josh by the coat lapel and pulled him into the hallway, pushing him against the wall. "What did you do!" he yelled.

"Nothing!"

"You must have done something! She was fine when we left," Toby said. "What did you say!"

Josh started to stutter. "I...I...I just told her that I called her mother. I thought somebody should!"

"Uh, guys, we're in ICU here," Sam reminded them.

Toby immediately let go of Josh. "Sorry," he said quietly. He closed his eyes and rolled his neck. "I'm just tired."

"Go home," Sam said.

"Don't bother," Josh said, straightening his coat lapels. "He's not going anywhere."

The nurse came up to them. She put a hand on Toby's arm. "Sir, your wife would like to see you. I'm sorry, but the others can't come back in right now."

"I'll be right there," he said and she turned to leave.

"Wife?" Sam asked. "Toby, did you and CJ..."

"Of course not," Toby snapped. "They thought I was her husband when I brought her in. It's just easier not to correct them. After all, Sam, you've already pointed out that it's supposed to be family only."

"Toby, I'm really sorry about the thing." Josh motioned towards the room.

He sighed. "Come back tomorrow, Josh. I'm sure she'll want to see you. And she should be feeling better by then. Bye Sam."

"A moment, please?" the nurse was beside him again and motioned that they should stay in the hallway. "That can't happen again."

"It won't," Toby assured her.

"See that it doesn't." Suddenly the nurse reminded him a great deal of Mrs. Landingham and he almost smiled. "Now, she needs some rest. Go in and sit with her. I'm leaving the mask on for a little while longer to discourage her from talking. I'll come in a little while to change it back." And with that she was off.

He went back in. "Are you asleep?" he whispered. Her eyes opened and she shook her head, holding out her hand to him. He took it in both of his and held it to his chest. "God, CJ, you scared me. Stop doing that."

"Okay," she said from behind her mask.

"And don't talk or the nurse will throw me out."

She nodded.

"Finally doing what you're told."

The fact that she only nodded again scared Toby more than her gasping had.

"Any chance you'd be willing to take a nap?"

She nodded her head again. He started to turn to go to his chair, but she didn't let go of his hand. He looked at her, but she'd already closed her eyes. He reached over, pulled his chair closer to the bed, sat down, leaned back and closed his eyes. 

He woke with a start when CJ's hand released his. "Huh?" He sat up abruptly.

"Sorry," CJ apologized. "Didn't mean to wake you." Her mask was gone and replaced again with the smaller oxygen tubing across her face.

"You're looking better," he said. "And that's  
the longest sentence of the day."

"Can we talk?"  


"Are you going to remain calm and breathing at all times?" he asked.

"I'll try."

He could tell it was already taking an effort on her part. "Okay. Tell me why you got so upset. Whatever it is, I'll take care of it."

"Promise?"

"CJ, I'm still much too punchy to play right now. Spit it out."

"Josh called my mother."

"And?"

"He says she's coming," she continued.

"And?"

"We don't have the...best relationship."

"CJ, she's your mother. She loves you. She's worried about you. She wants to make sure you're okay."

CJ started to moan. Toby stood. "No," she said. "I'm okay. Just going to die."

"You're not going to die. But CJ, we're making no progress here."

"MotherthinksthatyouandIarelivingtogether."


	10. Flamingo Falling 10

 

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: This is my first story. Thanks to Stacy for reading and encouragement.

Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped in to picking up the pieces.

Flamingo Falling (Part 10/?)

(Previously: "MotherthinksthatyouandIarelivingtogether.")

Toby took a moment to separate out the words in his head. Once he had, he actually jumped up and was stopped only by the wall behind him. "WHAT!"

She cringed. "So embarrassed."

Toby leaned against the wall and put a hand over his eyes. "Why?"

She shook her head. Her eyes were dampening again.

"Okay, don't cry, CJ."

"Not going to."

"Liar," he muttered.

The nurse entered before CJ could respond. "Uh, Sir?" Toby straightened and looked at her. She motioned him towards her. "There are people out there. Now, I'm going to let them in, but I don't care who it is. I will not have Ms. Cregg upset."

"I understand. Ma'am, may I ask a question?"

"Certainly."

"Are you by chance related to a Mrs. Landingham?"

"No."

"You're certain?"

"Yes. I'll let them in." She turned.

One of the Secret Service agents entered, nodded at Toby and scouted the room. He opened the door again. "Toby, a word," Abbey Bartlet said.

"Yes, Ma'am." He stepped into the hall.

"How is she doing?"

He gave her an edited version of Josh and Sam's visit, but didn't say anything about his most recent conversation with CJ. Abbey told him to go home. He said no. She pulled rank and had one of the agents retrieve his coat. "Go home. Take a shower. Take a nap. I'll stay until you get back. Don't rush."

"I should," he motioned towards the door.

"I'll explain to CJ. Just go." He knew when he was beaten. "And Toby, I'm calling my husband. If you go to the West Wing, his detail will kick your ass."

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you, Ma'am."

When Toby returned, one of the First Lady's detail stopped him from entering the room and called her out.

"We need to talk, before you go in there," she said.

He was immediately concerned. "Has something happened? Is she okay? Let me see her." His stomach flipped.

"Whoa, cowboy," Abbey said, reaching out to stop him. "Calm down. She's fine. And I have the situation in hand."

"Just let me see her," he said.

Abbey smiled. "Okay, come on." They walked in together. "CJ, tell Toby you're okay so he'll agree to going for a walk with me."

"I'm fine," CJ said drowsily.

"They've given her something to help her sleep," Abbey explained. "Take your coat off and let's go."

A few minutes later they were seated in the lounge with vending machine coffee. "Okay, Toby. Here's what's going to happen. CJ's mom is going to be here tomorrow morning. This is causing great concern to CJ, and I understand you've been told why." Toby couldn't look at her. "So this is the way we're going to play it. You are going to go spend 15 minutes with CJ. During this 15 minutes you WILL assure her that everything will be fine. Then you are going to get in your car and start moving things in to CJ's."

"Excuse me?"

"Have you ever met CJ's mother?"

"No."

"I haven't either. But I can tell you that that wonderful woman, the woman who could face the press corps in the worst crisis you could come up with, can be reduced to Jell-o by her mother. And I don't blame her one bit."

Toby didn't respond so she continued.

"I have a mother."

"As do I, Ma'am."

"Yes, but you're not a woman. You don't understand how it can be�-not how it is always-�but how it can be. So, you're going to occupy CJ's apartment while her mother is in town."

"We will never pull this off," Toby said quietly.

"Watch us."

"Josh? Sam? Leo? The President?"

"Josh and Sam fear me. Leo will humor me...if forced. The President considers CJ a kid sister�or daughter, if he's feeling old. He'll do anything for her."

"Including lie?"

"I really don't think it will come to that. I'll get you CJ's keys."

"I already have a set," Toby said absently.

She clapped her hands. "See, we're already a step ahead. Think of this as a wonderful game."

"Played by the White House senior staff."

"Hey, we can be creative." Then she turned serious again. "Toby, you'll do this for CJ, won't you?" He was silent. "You've been here all day, Toby. I know you care."

"We all care about CJ, Ma'am."

"Yeah, but we haven't all been here all day. And we haven't all been holding Josh Lyman against walls, have we?" Toby shook his head. "It's okay, Toby. He understands. More than you think. Come on now. Every minute you spend arguing this losing battle is a minute you don't spend with CJ this evening. Yeah, I thought that'd get your attention."

"This will never work, Ma'am."

"This had better work, Toby. For CJ."

"For CJ," he agreed, but shook his head anyway.

"Okay, now you go in and explain to CJ how we're all going to pull off this fantastic charade," Abbey said, turning to leave.

"I'm not going to be the only one explaining," Toby muttered heading for CJ's room.

To be continued...


	11. Flamingo Falling 11

 

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: This is my first story. Thanks to Stacy for reading and encouragement.

Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped in to picking up the pieces.

Flamingo Falling (Part 11/?)

"Lucy, you got some `splainin' to do," Toby said from the door.

CJ couldn't help but laugh, but only once. "Please don't try to be-�funny or nice about this. I am so embarrassed."

"Longer sentences. Good. I know you're tired, so we won't talk long," Toby said. He cautiously took her left hand. "CJ, you've done a very naughty thing."

"Dying of embarrassment..."

"Poor choice of words." He looked at her and realized he wanted nothing more than to make everything better. "Well, I promised that whatever it was, I'd take care of it." He sighed. "And I guess I will."

"Toby..."

"You know what, CJ? I don't think you should say anything right now except thanks, okay?"

"Thank you, Toby."

"Now go to sleep. I have to leave soon, but I'll be back first thing in the morning."

Donna showed up and said she would stay until CJ seemed out for the night and Toby went to his apartment, mumbling the entire way. He packed clothes, toiletries and a few personal items. If he was going to take part in this fiasco, he certainly wasn't going to be the part that blew it. Leave that up to Sam or Josh.

He let himself in to CJ's empty apartment and was struck by the quietness. He'd been there several times, of course, but always with CJ present. He put his two suitcases of clothes in her closet and opened the one of personal items on the couch. He started rearranging CJ's living room and then familiarized himself with the kitchen. Finally, he made room for his toiletries in the bathroom. "This is just all too strange," he said to no one.

He tidied up what was left behind in the aftermath of their hasty exit the night before. He thought about calling CJ, but didn't want to risk waking her. Finally, exhausted, he sat down on the couch, turned on CNN and soon fell asleep.

He awoke early, showered, dressed and headed for the hospital. CJ was awake when he arrived.  


"You look much better," he said, putting a bouquet of daisies on her tray.

"I'm feeling much better. Amazing the difference a day-�and some anticoagulants�-can make. Oh, and oxygen."

"Listen to that, subjects and predicates. Wow."

"Listen, Toby, about this..."

He cut her off. "It doesn't matter, CJ. I moved things in to your apartment last night and I'm there for the duration, I guess."

"But..."

"I promised I'd take care of it. The First Lady informs me I will do just that." He rested his hands on the railing of the bed. "Look, I'm going to go to the office for a while. I'll bring you something around lunch time, okay?" She nodded. "You're sure you're feeling better?" She nodded again. "Decided your mouth has gotten you in trouble enough?" She just glared at him. "Yup, you're feeling better. I'll see you in a few hours."

He was quite the hero in the West Wing, being credited for saving CJ's life-�and now her hide.

"Look, every administration needs a good conspiracy," Sam was saying to Josh. "Someday this is going to be unearthed and tossed in the eighth grade history books."

"Sam, go back to work. I need to speak with Josh," Toby said. Sam left, closing the door behind him.

"Josh."

"Yes Toby."

"Do you know what you've done?"

Toby could almost see Josh gulp. "Um..."

"Do you know that because you called CJ's mother, I am now living with her?"

"The First Lady briefed us all. Look..."

"Josh, you meant well," Toby said. "I apologize for manhandling you yesterday. I was out of line."

"You were tired and worried," Josh said. "I'd've done the same thing in your situation. Toby, um, I mean, you're being rather agreeable and all and you did, as you say, manhandle me yesterday. So I was just wondering. What IS going on between you and CJ? I mean you like her, right? And she called you when she's gasping for breath, so that says something. And, man, you should have seen the look on your face when you came in that room yesterday." He almost laughed.

Toby was horrified. "You are psychotic."

He turned to leave, but Josh reached out and took his arm. "I'm just saying..."

"Keep your insane theories to yourself."

"But..."

"Get out," Toby instructed.

"Toby, it's my office."

Toby turned and stormed off.

To be continued...


	12. Flamingo Falling 12

 

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: This is my first story. Thanks to Stacy for reading and encouragement.

Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped in to picking up the pieces.

Flamingo Falling (Part 12/?)

  


The only things CJ really wanted Toby to bring her were chicken noodle soup, a copy of the day's Washington Post and her laptop.

"Two out of three ain't bad," he said, putting down the paper and Styrofoam container. "Mrs. Landingham supplied the soup. I think she probably made it. She also sent a cookie, but made me promise to make you eat all your soup first. How are you feeling?"

"According to the doctor, I am-�making a remarkable recovery."

"Great."

CJ reached out her right hand. He took it without thinking. "Notice anything?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"They moved the IV over to my left arm. I managed to cut my own French toast this morning."

"Congratulations." He impulsively leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"And for what are we being congratulated?" a voice said from the door.

To be continued...


	13. Flamingo Falling 13

 

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: This is my first story. Thanks to Stacy for reading and encouragement.

Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped in to picking up the pieces

Flamingo Falling (Part 13/?)

"Mother," CJ whispered so quietly Toby barely heard.

"Damn," Toby muttered. He stood up and held his hand out to CJ's mother. "Mrs. Cregg. Toby Ziegler. I must apologize to you. I had intended to get your flight information and meet you at the airport."

"You're Jewish."

"Yes, Ma'am." Toby dropped his unshaken hand.

"Hmmm. Jewish men make good husbands." Toby glanced at CJ, widening his eyes momentarily.

"I'm fine, Mother," CJ said. "Thanks for asking."

"Oh, of course you are, Darling." She descended upon CJ with air kisses for both cheeks. "I took a cab right from the airport to be here. I would have been here earlier if anyone had bothered to call me." She looked from CJ to Toby.

"Don't look at me," Toby told her.

"I didn't want to worry you, Mother. Everything was under control," CJ explained.

"Obviously it wasn't. You look so pale."

"She's been through a lot, Mrs. Cregg," Toby said. "She needs her rest."

"You need a good foundation and some blush. And you never wear your lipstick dark enough."

"I don't have any makeup on," CJ told her.

"See what I mean."

"I'm in the hospital, Mother." She looked to Toby. "Please?"

"Mrs. Cregg, why don't I take you back to the apartment and you can settle in. I'll come back after work and we'll bring something in for a nice dinner here. You can visit with CJ more this evening."

"It was a long flight from California. And now that I've seen that you're alright..." She leaned over for more air kisses.  


"Thank you, Toby," CJ said quietly.

Toby looked at Mrs. Cregg. It took everything he had not to shake his head. Instead, he hesitated a moment and then leaned over and kissed CJ lightly on the lips. It surprised him that he felt it to his fingertips. It surprised him more that CJ had a firm grasp on his necktie and didn't seem to be letting go.

"Gotta' let go or we can't leave," Toby whispered. She immediately relinquished her hold and blushed.

"Mother, could you give us a minute?" After she'd gone, CJ turned back to Toby. "Toby, I..."

He waved his hand. "CJ, let's not do this right now."

"Okay. But I should warn you: If you're going to leave her alone in the apartment, she's going to snoop."

He shrugged. "Let her. Gotta' run. We'll be back later."

Toby let Mrs. Cregg in to the apartment. "You're sure you don't mind being here alone?"

"Not at all. I'll unpack and take a nap."

Toby showed her to the guestroom. I'm going to go to the office for a while. I've left my number by the phone if you need to reach me."

"Now, just where is it that you work, Toby?"


	14. Flamingo Falling 14

 

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: This is my first story. Thanks to Stacy for reading and encouragement.

Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped in to picking up the pieces.

  


Flamingo Falling (Part 14/?)

"Got a minute?" Toby was standing in Josh's office door.

"Sure. What's up?"

He sat down. "You and CJ have been friends for quite a while, right?"

"I haven't known her as long as you have."

"But you've been...friendlier, than she and I."

"I guess," Josh said, hesitantly, "Since the  
campaign."

"I'm guessing you've never met her mother."

"No, actually, I haven't. As a matter of fact, the first time I even talked to her was when I called her about CJ."

"Uh-huh. Please, be certain to stop by the hospital this evening and experience the joy. It's absurd to  
think this will ever work," Toby said with a chuckle to himself.

"I agree." Josh joined in the laughing.

Toby's face suddenly turned serious. "God save the person who blows this, Joshua Lyman." Josh abruptly stopped laughing. "Please be certain to share that sentiment with anyone who, at any time, may come in to contact with Mrs. Cregg. And I'm figuring it's only a matter of time before she comes to the West Wing, so you'd better start communicating with the masses around here. There will be a special hell to pay. I will deliver it personally. Understand?"

"Loud and clear."


	15. Flamingo Falling 15

 

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: This is my first story. Thanks to Stacy for reading and encouragement.

Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped in to picking up the pieces.

Flamingo Falling (Part 15/?)

"Toby," Mrs. Cregg said as they were sitting in traffic on their way to the hospital. "Don't you get mail?"

"Pardon?"

"Mail. There's no mail for you at the apartment."

"I maintain a separate residence, Ma'am."

"Why?"

"Because your daughter and I are both senior staff members at the White House. We try to keep our relationship as low-key as possible to avoid a appearance of impropriety. As a matter of fact, only those we are friends with know. So don't be surprised if you run in to someone who doesn't." He was actually getting pretty good at thinking on his feet. He thought about taking up fiction writing after Bartlet's second term.

"All very cloak and dagger?"

Toby stifled a laugh. "Precisely." They parked and went up to the room.

CJ was sitting a little higher in bed and looking a much better shade of beigish-pink. "You look better," Toby said, leaning over and quickly planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I feel remarkably better. They may even let me out of bed tomorrow. How was your afternoon, Mother?"

Her hands fluttered in the air. "Oh, I unpacked and things. Toby has me set up in your guestroom."

"Okay," CJ said, glancing at Toby. He nodded slightly. "I thought you were bringing dinner." She patted the bed next to her, and Toby sat down on it, continuing to hold her hand, which was sweaty, he presumed, at the prospect of time with her mother. He knew that's what was making his palms sweat.

"Well, Sweetheart," he said slowly and�-CJ thought�-  
somewhat uncomfortably. "I thought I'd drop your mother off first. Would you like Italian or Chinese?"

"Italian," CJ said without thinking.

"I'll go in a minute."

"I brought some of your makeup, Claudia," her mother said, fishing items out of her purse. "I just rummaged around your bathroom. I hope you don't mind. I must say, the two of you keep things very organized. Anyway, there a just a few things to make you a little more presentable."

"Mother!"

"I think she looks great!" Josh said from the doorway. "How's she doing, Toby?"

"She seems to be doing better." Toby was suspicious of Josh's cheerful nature. "She still needs her rest, though."

"Uh, guys. `She' is right here," CJ said. "Feel free to address me any time, Joshua."

Toby stepped aside to allow Josh to stand next to the bed. "Sorry, Claudia Jean."

"Finally, someone who uses your name," Mrs. Cregg said.

"He only does it to be annoying," CJ told her.

"Join us for dinner?" Toby asked. "I was just going out to get Italian."

"Sure, why not?"

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Hon" Toby said, giving CJ's hand a squeeze. "A moment, Josh?" He motioned for Josh to follow him.

"Hon?" Josh asked.

"Go ahead and give me a reason to kill you, Josh."

Josh immediately held up his hands and backed off. "Sorry, Toby."

"I can't kill you right now anyway. Because right now I need you to stay here while I go get something for dinner."

"You know the hospital does serve her food. They bring it right here to her room," Josh said.

"Josh, what possesses you to think that now is the good time to annoy me? As for hospital food, we both now it's generally not that good. And if I didn't bring dinner here, then I might have to eat alone with Mrs. Cregg. Unless you would like to take her out?"

"No, really, that's okay."

"I'm going to get food. You are on patrol. Do NOT let CJ's mother upset her. Understand?"

He saluted. "Will do."


	16. Flamingo Falling 16

 

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: This is my first story. Thanks to Stacy for reading and encouragement.

Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped in to picking up the pieces.

Flamingo Falling (Part 16/?)

When Toby showed up the next evening, Mrs. Cregg was nowhere to be found. "Chinese." He put the bags down on the table. "Where is she?" Toby asked.  


"Chased my doctor out of the room with questions. What did she do to you last night?"

"I told her I was exhausted and went to bed early," he said. "I was very disoriented when I woke up in your bed this morning."

"You slept in my bed?" she asked.

"Where would you have had me sleep? The couch?"

"Sorry, wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry you're going through this."

"CJ, if you apologize one more time, I won't be held responsible for my actions. I know you're embarrassed, but I promised to take care of this and everybody else is on board. Sam and Josh were joking about it being this administration's scandal and how it'd land in history books some day."

"If you're trying to make me feel better, you're going about it all wrong."

"She wanted to know why my mail isn't strewn around the apartment," he said, abruptly changing the subject.  


"And you told her..."

"I told her that to avoid the appearance of impropriety you and I still officially maintain separate residences and that is to where my mail is delivered."

"Very nice. Guess what I got?"

"What?"

"I'm surprised it took this long, but this afternoon she asked why you wear a wedding ring."

"What did you say?"

"I told her that you're divorced. She asked if you were still in love with your ex and is that why you still wear the ring. I told her you wear it to keep women away. She wanted to know if I had anything to do with the divorce. I told her no, but she's lived in California for too long. I'm sure she's got some kind of disgusting scenario all worked out. Then my doctor came in and she insisted on speaking to him in private."

Toby rubbed his temples in an attempt to stop his rising headache. "CJ, I wasn't terribly fond of in-laws when I had them for real. I'm even less fond of make-believe pseudo-in-laws."

CJ cringed. "I'm sorry, Toby. Look, this is beyond the call. I'm going to tell her tonight."

"And what will she do?"

She sighed. "Yell. Scream. Rant. Rave. The worst-case scenario would be silent disappointment."

"And have you hyperventilating in nothing flat? Look, CJ, we'd all like you to get out of the hospital some day. I mean, Josh is getting better at the briefings. I think he's finally figured out that sarcasm doesn't play in the pressroom. Anyway, if carrying on this little charade will help that happen then I'll do it."

CJ reached out for his hand. "Really?" Then her eyes narrowed. "Why are you being so nice? This isn't like you."

"I'm a nice person," he insisted.

"This is going to cost me, isn't it?"

"You betcha'."

Toby had the Chinese food spread out when Mrs. Cregg returned. "Well, I've finally gotten somewhere," she said, falling in to a chair. "It looks like you may be released tomorrow."

"They started her on an oral anticoagulant this morning-�explaining the current lack of the IV. She'll have a lung scan tomorrow morning," Toby said. "If that's clear she can go home in the afternoon."

"You found this out how and you were gong to tell me when?" CJ demanded.

Toby looked directly at CJ. "When I can't be here, your doctor or nurse calls me every two hours with an update, CJ."

"Really?" Mrs. Cregg asked in a surprised voice. "I had to corner him in the lounge to get answers."

CJ could tell this pleased Toby. "Rank has its privileges, Mrs. Cregg. After all, we do work for the most powerful man in the free world."

That shut her up.

A few moments later a man dressed in black entered the room without knocking. "Hey, Pete," Toby addressed the Secret Service man casually. "How's it going? Want an egg roll?"

Pete shook his head, looked behind the curtains and in the bathroom and left.

Mrs. Cregg appeared a bit startled. "Abbey's  
coming," CJ explained.

"Abbey who?"

"Is she serious?" Toby asked, wiping his hands on his napkin and standing in anticipation of the First Lady's arrival. CJ just rolled her eyes.

The door opened and the First Lady walked in. "CJ, I'm sorry I haven't been in the past couple of days."

"I understand, Ma'am."

"You're sounding better. Breathing okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Oxygen is my friend."

Abbey laughed. Toby cleared his throat. She turned to him. "Are you taking good care of her, Toby?"

"As always," he assured her. "Ma'am, may I introduce CJ's mother Mrs. Cregg? Mrs. Cregg, Abigal Bartlet, the First Lady of the United States."

"A pleasure to meet you," Abbey enthused, holding out her hand. Mrs. Cregg shook it tentatively.

"The pleasure's all mine." Mrs. Cregg sounded so in awe, Toby thought she might actually curtsy.

"Well, look," Abbey said, turning back to CJ. "I can only stay for a moment. I'm meeting Jed at a banquet at the Omni. I talked to your doctor this afternoon. I'm pleased to hear how well you're doing. Looks like they may kick you out tomorrow. Use the bed for a sick person, I suppose."

"That's what I understand, Ma'am," CJ said.

"I'm sure you're both looking forward to that." Abbey placed a hand on Toby's arm.

"Of course," Toby agreed.

"CJ, Jed feels terrible that he hasn't been to see you. But the Secret Service..."

"I understand," CJ said. "I'm sure your detail  
isn't very happy either."

"No, but I'm more charming than Jed. Maybe after you're sprung�-if you're feeling up to it." She  
turned to Mrs. Cregg. "Mrs. Cregg, why don't you join me for lunch tomorrow?" Mrs. Cregg just looked at her, so she continued. "Say about 12:30?" Still no response. Abbey turned back to CJ and Toby and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sure 12:30 will be wonderful," Toby said. "I'll be certain to have her there."

"Just call and I'll have someone escort her from your office, Toby."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Toby said.

"Thank you, Ma'am," CJ echoed and waited. "Mother?"

"Uh, thank you, Ma'am," Mrs. Cregg said.

"Fine then. I'm off." Pete opened the door and preceded her out.

"That was the First Lady," Mrs. Cregg informed them.

Toby could tell CJ wanted to laugh. He could hear it in her voice. "Yes, Mother. Abigal Bartlet."

"She came to see you?"

"Of course," Toby said.

"She came to see you here? The First Lady? Of the United States?" Mrs. Cregg continued.

"We're friends, Mother. She even tries-�I mean tried�-to fix me up with doctors and lawyers," CJ said.

"She's married to the President."

"For whom we work," Toby said, his voice taking on a lighter tone. "And you, Mrs. Cregg, have been invited to the residence for lunch tomorrow."

"Oh my."

"I think it finally hit her," CJ said, reaching out a hand to squeeze Toby's arm.

"What will I wear?" Mrs. Cregg almost screamed.

"Mother, can you take your breakdown into the hall for a moment?" Mrs. Cregg gathered her purse and coat and headed for the door. "Oh, good night, Darling," she said half-way out.  


"Toby, I am so sorry for what you are going to have to go through tonight."

"Nope."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"I am going to drop your mother off at the apartment and then go back to the office to get some actual work done. Believe it or not, my time away has not stunted the growth of the files on my desk. I'm going to stay late, sleep on the couch, go to staff in the morning and go home in time to pick her up for her lunch."

"Good plan, but may I make a suggestion?" He didn't respond, so she continued. "Why don't you do all of that, but instead of sleeping on your office couch, actually go to your own apartment."

It had almost slipped his mind. "I can do that. She'd never know the difference."

That night he slept well in his own bed. 

To be continued...


	17. Flamingo Falling 17

 

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: This is my first story. Thanks to Stacy for reading and encouragement.

Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped in to picking up the pieces.

Flamingo Falling (Part 17/~23)

Toby left the West Wing shortly after 10:30 the next morning to pick up Mrs. Cregg. Before he did, he impressed on Josh and Sam again that it was VERY important Mrs. Cregg believe he and CJ were involved. "But try not to turn this in to some bad comedy routine."

Toby carefully took Mrs. Cregg's elbow in an attempt to keep her moving. He was just praying to get to his, hopefully unoccupied, office without running in to anyone. They made it. Mainly because Sam, Josh and Donna were all in his office waiting.

"Don't you people work?" he asked.

"Toby, be nice," Sam said.

He stretched his neck. "Mrs. Cregg, you remember Josh Lyman? Please allow me to introduce Sam Seaborn and Donna Moss." Hand shakes all around. "Donna, would you please ask Ginger to call Lilli and let her know Mrs. Cregg is here? Thank you."

"Toby, we need your help with that thing," Josh said, motioning towards the door. "Do you have a minute?"

"Can it wait?"

"Not really," Sam said.

"Mrs. Cregg, I'll be right back. Why don't you have a seat? Someone will be here in just a moment." He followed Josh and Sam out the door, closing it behind him. He looked around and found Donna. "Donna, will you please?" He motioned towards his door.

"Sure, Toby."

"Okay, what's so important?"

"The President is joining them for lunch," Josh said. Toby closed his eyes. Josh continued, "Nobody is thrilled about this, but he promises to behave."

"And how sad is it that we have to say that of our nation's leader?" Toby asked. "My brain may very well explode before this day ends, but you know what? It's not going to be over this."

"Really?" they both asked.

"Thank you Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dumber. No, because CJ's doctor called me and she's being released. I am ditching her mother with you, Josh. Because ultimately, this is all YOUR fault! I am going to go get CJ and get her settled at home�"

"Look, Josh, he's calling it home."

"Sam, how long have you had this deathwish?"

"Sorry."


	18. Flamingo Falling 18

 

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: This is my first story. Thanks to Stacy for reading and encouragement.

Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped in to picking up the pieces.

Flamingo Falling (Part 18/~23)

"I see you're ready to go," Toby said upon arriving in CJ's room. She was fully-dressed, seated on the edge of her bed with her crutches on one side and her bag on the other.  


"They let me out of bed late last night. I passed my lung scan this morning and my physical therapy refresher course half an hour ago. Let's blow this joint. I've got work to do." She stood on her good leg and picked up her crutches. She teetered a moment, but Toby reached out to steady her.

"They'll bring a wheelchair, CJ."

"Don't want it."

"Look, I'm glad you're feeling better, but you're not doing anything to hurt yourself further because I am not spending another evening alone with your mother. Sit your butt down and wait for the wheelchair." She silently sat back on the bed. "No argument?" She shook her head. He regarded her for a moment. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but may I ask why?"

"Because I figure it's the least I can do," she said quietly. "Now that I'm feeling better-�and much less light-headed-�I can't let you go through with this sham."

"This is beginning to get annoying." He took the wheelchair from the nurse who had just entered the room. "Come on. Climb in. We'll talk about this in the car."

"I won't do it, CJ."

"I know. That's why I have to find some way to explain to Mother..."

"No, that's not what I meant. Do you love your mother?"

"Of course I love my mother." CJ swatted his arm. "I just don't like her very much." She sighed. "We just don't have anything in common, Toby. The only things she ever wanted for me were a husband and family. Eventually, I just got tired of fighting. One day, when she was haranging along, I told her I was living with somebody."

"How did my name get attached to this fantasy?"

"Let's see, my choices were you, Josh, Sam or Leo. Hmmmm."

He laughed. "It's nice to know I won that race. Some day you'll have to explain your criteria. But I was specifically thinking of Danny. The father of your goldfish?"

"I forgot about her!"

"Carol's been feeding the fish. Back to your selection criteria?"

"You and I both know nothing can ever come of the thing with Danny." At least five smart responses came to Toby's mind, but he managed not to say any of them. And he gave himself points for that. "See, the plan was to keep her off my back through the administration. After the assumed second term, you and I were going to quietly go our separate ways. My mother would spend the next several months lecturing me on cows and milk..."

"Cows and milk?"

"You know. Why should he buy the cow when he gets the milk for free?"

"Meaning, that I would come off as the bad guy who would sleep with you, live with you, but not marry you? I think I'm hurt."

She looked at him. "And I think you're taking this a little to seriously."

"CJ, I haven't had an exceptional amount of sleep lately. Even less than usual. Let me have some pleasure where I can find it."

"You're rambling."

"I know. Anyway, back to your mother. You're not going to tell her anything. We'll get through this and she'll go back to California. Then it gets simple again. You can just lie your way to Hell over the phone instead of in person."

"Toby!"

He actually had to chuckle. "It's fine CJ. If I had your mother I'd have come up with something similar, I'm sure."

"So we're good?"

"We're better than good," he said, picking up her hand and raising it to his lips. "We're in love." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I am going to pay forever," CJ said.

Toby took the rest of the afternoon off. Or, rather, he worked at his laptop at the dining room table while CJ sat on the couch with her cast elevated, going over her mail.

"Have I mentioned I love what you've done with the place?"

Toby looked up from his laptop. "I didn't do much. You're not an exceptionally frilly person, you know."

"Thanks for pointing that out, Toby." She continued to mutter under her breath for a few moments, so Toby returned to his work. "Where's Mother?"

"It's taken you this long to miss her? I ditched her at the White House with Josh in charge. Somebody will bring her home."

"Who?"

He shrugged. "I just knew that I wasn't going to sit trapped in a car with her after her lunch."

CJ was still moaning when the doorbell rang a few moments later.

"We don't need to ring," Mrs. Cregg said, walking in with Sam right behind.

"Toby! CJ! I'm so glad to see you!" Sam said a little too enthusiastically.

A little while later, Toby walked Sam to the elevator. "Thanks again, Sam."

"You know how you were saying your head might explode earlier?" Sam asked and Toby nodded. "I think I know exactly how you felt." He rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry I ever teased you about this, Toby. You deserve a medal for hazardous duty for signing on for this gig."

"CJ's a friend," Toby said. "I'm sure anyone  
else would have done the same."

"And then the President came in!" Mrs. Cregg exclaimed.

Toby had moved over to share the couch with CJ at her insistence. He'd taken his laptop with him and continued to work, barely listening to Mrs. Cregg until he heard the word "president."

"This could get interesting," Toby muttered so that only CJ could hear. He put aside his laptop.

"Well, you know, I'm a Republican, but my goodness."

"And she's off," CJ whispered. "Wind her up and  
watch her go." Mrs. Cregg didn't even notice Toby chuckle. "I'm going in tomorrow."

"...just so charming..." Mrs. Cregg said.

"It's Friday," Toby whispered. "Don't  
bother."

"...said he made the chili himself. Mrs. Bartlet told him not to exaggerate..."

"I'm certainly not staying here," CJ said.

"We'll compromise. Half-day. Do you know when she's going home?"

"I hope it's soon."

"...said you're actually a very physical couple..."

"Did she just say..." CJ asked.

"Yup." He picked up her hand and held it to his lips. "I told you we were in love."

She looked in to his eyes and was suddenly uncertain of what she saw.

"...swear you two aren't even listening to me."

"No I guess we weren't, Mother. I'm sorry."

"I apologize," Toby said, standing. "It's been a very long week for us you know. We're not used to being apart so much. I mean we live together...work together. I'm glad you had a pleasant time at lunch. But CJ's tired and I hardly had time to sleep last night. So I think we're going to turn in."

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry. I've been babbling like a schoolgirl here. Let me help you up."

"No problem." Toby said, bending and lifting CJ.

"I am happy you're better," Mrs. Cregg said, kissing CJ's cheek. "I'll check on you a little later. Good night CJ. Toby."

To be continued...


	19. Flamingo Falling 19

 

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: This is my first story. Thanks to Stacy for reading and encouragement.

Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped in to picking up the pieces.

Flamingo Falling (Part 19/~23)

Toby had to face Mrs. Cregg one more time to retrieve CJ's crutches, but returned unscathed. "So, we're a physical couple." Toby said through the bathroom door.

"That doesn't mean we brush our teeth together, Toby," she called back. "You're just going to have to wait. She finally opened the door. "Next."

When Toby emerged from the bathroom he was wearing shorts and a T-shirt. "I always took you for the pajama type," CJ commented, blushing slightly.

"Pajamas are ridiculous."

CJ looked down at her navy silk pajamas. "Thanks."

"Pajamas on men are ridiculous," he re-stated. "On you...I mean on women...you know what? I'm just going to stop now." He picked up a pillow and tossed it on the floor.

"You're not sleeping on the floor. It's a queen-sized bed, Toby. And my cast keeps me pretty much anchored in one place."

"I don't want to disturb you."

She sighed. "Toby, Mother will check on us in the middle of the night. You can't be on the floor."

He stood silently for a moment and then picked up the pillow. "You'd better not grope me in the middle of the night."

"Thank you for making this already awkward situation so much less embarrassing."

"If you're looking for sympathy..."

"I'm looking for sleep." She turned off the bedside light.

Toby woke in the morning and immediately knew he wasn't living his life. His arm was lying across something�-  
someone-�not usually in his bed. And his pillowcases were not a flowered print. He impulsively pulled CJ a little tighter and inhaled. He could get used to this. Well, maybe not the pillow cases.

"Who's groping whom?" she asked quietly. He immediately moved his hand off her stomach and started to stutter. "Quiet Toby. The door's open. It's 5:30. Take your shower and go to work."

"CJ..."

"Come back and get me at lunch."

"CJ..."

"Go. Now."


	20. Flamingo Falling 20

 

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: This is my first story. Thanks to Stacy for reading and encouragement.

Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped in to picking up the pieces.

Flamingo Falling (Part 20/~23)

Josh entered Toby's office and sat down. "What's up?"

Toby never looked up. "Why should something be up?"

"Because if nothing was, you would have said `nothing' and chased me out of here. How's CJ?"

"Fine."

"How's her mother?"

"A pain in the ass."

Josh laughed. "So?"

"So, what?"

"So what's it like living with her?"

"Josh, don't you have work to do? Because if you don't you can take some of mine."

"Outta' here." He stood, paused at the door and then continued on, shaking his head.

"Toby, I need you to go to the Hill," Leo said from the doorway.

Toby continued to put his coat on. "Send Sam."

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever it is, send Sam. I've got to go home."

"Everything okay?"

"Fine."

They stood and stared at each other for a moment.

"Then why are you going home at 1:00 p.m. instead of doing your job."

"Fine, I'll go to the Hill. Sam can go home and get CJ. She's coming in this afternoon."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you again Leo. Did you meet her mother yesterday?" Toby asked.

"Yes. A charming woman," he said with just a little too much sincerity.

"Great, I'll fix you up and we can double-date," Toby said enthusiastically.

"Not even funny," Leo responded, flatly.

"See, you wouldn't want to be trapped with Mrs. Cregg either."

"No, I meant the part about you and CJ dating," Leo informed him.

Toby stopped shuffling papers. "Would it really be so bad?"

"Toby..."

"I'm just asking, would it be so bad if CJ and I dated? We're both adults. At least our working hours are compatible. Close your mouth, Leo."

"My head's going to explode."

"It's a common feeling after meeting Mrs. Cregg. I'll be back in 90 minutes. With CJ. Send Sam to the Hill and threaten him so he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Can we get back to dating CJ for a moment?" Leo asked.

"Haven't you heard?" Toby asked innocently. "We're living together."

"I may actually have a stroke."

To be continued...


	21. Flamingo Falling 21

 

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: This is my first story. Thanks to Stacy for reading and encouragement.

Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped in to picking up the pieces.

Flamingo Falling (Part 21/23)

"You okay?" Toby asked CJ for at least the sixth time since they'd left the apartment.

"If you ask me one more time I swear I'm going to punch you in the nose, Toby."

"I'll take that to mean, `Yes, I'm fine, Toby. Thank you for your concern.'"

Toby helped her in to the wheelchair and pushed her through the entrance. Carol was waiting just inside the door. "Here you go. Call me if you need anything. Work to do."

"Thanks Toby." CJ called after him.

Josh and Leo were standing in a corner. "Think they've figured it out yet?" Josh asked.

"Toby's started to," Leo said. "We had a conversation today about he and CJ hypothetically dating."

"Really? That's great."

"They're going to need help."

"Who doesn't?"

Toby heard CJ before he saw her. Her crutches were as good as a bell around her neck. "Have a seat," he offered without looking up. She dropped onto the couch. "Tired?"

"Yes, but it's better than being home with Mother."

"We can go."

"Did you miss the part about it being better to be here than home with Mother? You're in the middle of something. Can I just rest here until you're ready?" she asked.

"Certainly." He glanced up and saw her put her head back and close her eyes.

He was still staring a few minutes later when Sam stopped by. "Toby, I..."

"Shhhh," Toby cut him off, standing quickly and leading him back to the hallway. "How'd it go?"

"Went fine. Didn't screw anything up. Why were you staring at CJ?"

"I wasn't starting at CJ."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."  


"Go away Sam." Toby turned and went back in to his office, closing the door in Sam's face.

Sam turned to look at Josh, grinning ear to ear. "Oh, yeah, he's got it bad."  


Toby sat and stared at CJ a while longer, then suddenly felt very self-conscious for doing it. He stood and put his briefcase together, walked over to CJ and gently shook her shoulder. "CJ. Let's get out of here. I'll cook dinner for you and we'll have another early evening."

"That'll be nice," she said, sleepily. 

To be continued...


	22. Flamingo Falling 22

 

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: This is my first story. Thanks to Stacy for reading and encouragement.

Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped in to picking up the pieces.

Flamingo Falling (Part 22/23)

Toby sat on the couch, dutifully holding CJ's hand, squeezing it occasionally to keep her awake while her mother rambled further about her lunch at the White House. She was interrupted by a loud knock on the door about 9:00 p.m. Toby crossed the room and looked through the peephole. He turned back to them. "CJ, company. Sit up and look awake." He opened the door. "Good evening, Vince."

The Secret Service man entered with a companion and they began to inspect the apartment.

"Oh, my," Mrs. Cregg said, scurrying off to the bedroom.

Toby looked at CJ and raised his eyebrows. "Make-up, I would suspect," she explained. "I am so not up for dinner theatre this evening, Toby. I'm exhausted." He went over to her and helped her stand. "I'll be glad when this damn cast comes off."

"Soon."

"Not soon enough." She put her left arm across his shoulders. "How did I loose my crutches?"

Vince and friend returned and exited, leaving the door open. Toby kept one arm around CJ's waist in lieu of her crutches. "I think your mother moved them. You can sit soon enough. Besides, it makes a nice little prologue to the evening's drama."

"More likely farce," CJ whispered as her mother returned.

"Good evening, CJ," the President said, allowing his wife to enter before him. "I'm sorry I didn't get to see you this afternoon. And of course I couldn't get to the hospital. So, as Abbey and I were heading back across town from tonight's rubber chicken I insisted we swing by. Lovely to see you again, Mrs. Cregg." He shook her hand and bowed slightly. "You're looking good, CJ." He kissed her cheek. "You gave us quite a scare. Especially Toby here. He loves you a great deal, you know."

"He's come to torture me," Toby said under his breath.

CJ smiled. "Oh, it goes both ways, sir." She turned slightly and whispered in Toby's ear. "He's come to torture both of us."

"Sit down, CJ," the President said.

"I'm fine, sir."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Toby helped her settle back on the couch. "Can I offer you something to drink, sir?"

"What have you got?" he asked.

"There's some soda. Probably beer," Toby responded.

"Something in a can."

"Don't be silly. I can make coffee," Mrs. Cregg offered.

"Cans are better, Mrs. Cregg," Toby said. "If it's sealed, the Secret Service doesn't insist on testing it."

Mrs. Cregg held a hand to her mouth. "Oh my."

Toby smiled and looked at the floor. "Oh my, indeed."

"We'll take whatever you have in the refrigerator, Toby," Mrs. Bartlet said. "Let me help you in the kitchen."

"Toby'll be fine," CJ said.

Mrs. Bartlet smiled at her. "No, I insist. Come along, Toby." He made a small whimper as he got up off the couch and followed her.

"How's your love life, Toby?" she asked quietly as they opened cans of diet soda.

"May I speak freely, Ma'am?"

"When haven't you?" she laughed.

"If only you knew. I'm exhausted, Mrs. Bartlet. So is CJ. We were just sitting through another blow-by-blow of yesterday's lunch, counting the seconds until we can get to bed."

"Yes, well, the President did tell Mrs. Cregg you two have a very physical relationship," she continued to laugh.

"I really thought you'd be more help than this," Toby said, setting the cans of soda on a tray he'd pulled from the top of the refrigerator. "You never struck me as one who would enjoy torture." He heard the President and Mrs. Cregg laughing in the other room.

"Is it torture spending time with CJ?"

"Of course not. That's not what I meant and you know it," he said sharply.

"I suggest you change your tone of voice, Toby."

"Ma'am," he added, more quietly. "Of course I don't mind. That's not the issue."

She laughed again. "Toby, when are you just going to admit you've fallen in love with her?"

He dropped one of the cans to the floor. "That one will be for the President." The First Lady laughed even harder.

"Nice avoidance technique, Toby. Answer my question."

"What question would that be, Ma'am?"

"When are you going to admit to CJ�-to yourself, for that matter�-that you've fallen in love with her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He continued to arrange and re-arrange cans, glasses and ice, but refused to meet her gaze.

"Tell her."

"It's absurd."

"Tell her."

"I can't."

"Tell her."

"No!"

"Why not?" she asked. "What if she feels the same way about you?"

"She doesn't."

"How are you so sure?"

"She hasn't said anything."

"For being in communications, the two of you don't seem to do it very well," she said. "Let me make this easier for you. You tell her or I will." With that she walked out of the kitchen. Toby had no choice but to follow her back in to the center ring.

"Gee, thanks, Toby, but we really should go," the President said, standing and helping his wife with her coat. "We just wanted to stop by. I'll see you both on Monday."

"Walk us to the elevator, Toby," the First Lady suggested.

"Of course," Toby said.

"I'll come too," CJ said. "Mother, please get my crutches." She began to push herself to the edge of the couch, but a wave of exhaustion overcame her. "On second thought..."

"Stay there, CJ. Presidential order. Toby?"

"Yes, sir." He followed the couple and the Secret Service to the elevator. "Now, my wife wanted us to stop tonight. I trust she told you what she so desperately needed to?"

"I believe so, sir."

"Good. Take the weekend and come back to work Monday. I expect things to be back to normal�-if not better."

"Yes, sir." The elevator door slid open. "Thank you, Mr. President. Ma'am."

"You have until Monday, Toby. Or I'll do it for you," Mrs. Bartlett said as the doors began to close.

"Yes, Ma'am."

To be continued...


	23. Flamingo Falling 23

 

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: This is my first story. Thanks to Stacy for reading and encouragement.

Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped in to picking up the pieces.

Flamingo Falling (Part 23/23)

They might as well have injected caffeine directly into her veins for as wound up as Mrs. Cregg was after the visit.

"Two nights in a row with this," CJ whispered as Mrs. Cregg paced behind them, waving her hands wildly, re-telling one of the President's historical stories. "Mother, I'm glad you're enjoying your visit and are so impressed by a man for whom you did not even vote."

"I didn't vote, period."

"Even more appalling," Toby whispered.

"Anyway, Mother, I'm just exhausted." She yawned for good measure. "If you'll bring my crutches from wherever you've hidden them, I'm dying to go to bed."

"Toby can carry you. He did last night."

"Sure, Toby can carry you," Toby said, sarcastically. "Never mind that you're like two feet taller and I'm an old man."

"Get my crutches, Mother."

Toby quickly stood and picked her up. Not exactly gracefully, but without coming off as too much of a weakling.

CJ wrapped one arm around his shoulders. "You're not old. And have you been working out?"

"You could say I've been lifting weights." He adjusted her slightly.

"You'd better not mean me."

He smiled, but didn't respond. "Good night, Mrs. Cregg."

"Good night, Mother."

"Good night, children," her mother called after them. "Let's sleep in tomorrow."

Toby set CJ down just inside the bedroom door and retrieved her crutches. "We need to talk."

"Later," CJ said, heading for the bathroom.

But by the time Toby exited the bathroom, CJ was asleep�-or at least appeared to be. He climbed in to bed next to her and tried to sleep. Rather unsuccessfully.

Toby woke the next morning with an arm across CJ again. Definitely easy to get used to, he thought. He inhaled deeply and slowly began to lift his arm. Her hand went over his and held it where it was. He let out a sigh and tried again, but her fingers intertwined with his and she pulled his arm more tightly across her, forcing him to move closer.

"CJ," he whispered.

"Shhhh. Go back to sleep," she murmured.

He took another deep breath. "We need to talk."

"Not really."

"Yes, really." He tried to withdraw his hand.

"Don't," she said. "Can't we just..." she let the thought trail off.

Her inability to finish, combined with the warmth of her hand on his actually encouraged him. "Look, I really just need for you to be quiet for the next couple of minutes." He propped himself up on his free arm so he could look at her. Big mistake. "The thing is..." he began, but stopped. "CJ, it's become apparent to me..." One more try. "While you were in the hospital..."

CJ interrupted him. "Toby, I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Pardon?"

"That's your response?"

"Huh?"

"Mr. Communication," she said, disgusted.

"But what about Danny?" he asked.

"Are you telling me you'd prefer I go be with Danny?"

"No. No. Absolutely not," Toby said quickly. "It's just that..."

"Toby, when I was in trouble, you were the one I called. You were the one who came. You were the one who stayed. And months ago, when I started this ludicrous story for my mother--even then--it was your name that came out. Not Danny's. What does that sound like to you?"

"Oh."

"I was hoping for something more than that," CJ said, pushing his hand off and starting to slide away.

He quickly�-and wisely�-reached out and pulled her back. "I love you," he said quietly before kissing her.

"Knock, knock, "Mrs. Cregg said, opening the door and entering.

Toby quickly returned his head to his pillow, feeling like a teenager caught necking in the rec room.

"Breakfast is ready," she announced.

"Mother," CJ said indignantly. "One: Didn't we agree we were sleeping in today? And two: How dare you just burst in here? We could have been...in the middle of something!"

Mrs. Cregg just laughed. "Oh darling! You're both obviously awake. And I didn't think I'd be interrupting much as long as you still have that cast on. Come on out. I'm making waffles." And she exited.

"Lousy timing," CJ said. "I'm mortified."

"Nothing to be mortified about," Toby said, brushing the hair out of her face.

"But what she said..."

"Was right...on both counts."

"Toby..."

He interupted her with a kiss. "CJ, just when does that cast come off?" 

-END-

*****


End file.
